Some Stars Never Truly Die
by ZooTycoon223
Summary: It's been a couple years now, but I still haven't managed to adjust, not that I'm about to tell anyone that. Everyone always tells me how brave I am and how strong I must be for being able to live like this and it makes me sick to think that they they're only saying it out of pity. Only a few people truly think of me as genuinely strong. Ron/Felix(slash), language
1. Chapter 1

Recently, I rewatched Kim Possible. Keeping with tradition, I came out of the experience with a new rare slash pairing.

So, there are a few things that you need to know about this story.

It takes places in between seasons 2 and 3 of Kim Possible.

The story has a bit of a unique approach as far as point of view is concerned. The story itself is in third person limited, but it also includes thoughts, indicated by italics, that are in first person. The focus alternates between Ron and Felix, starting with Felix. For your convenience, I will state who the focus of the chapter is.

And of course, the disclaimer. I own nothing, if I did, I'd give all the KP fans the fifth season they desire.

This chapter focuses on Felix.

* * *

It had been a relatively mild July, which was a relief, considering the record breaking June that had baked Middleton in its entirety. It was obvious; however, that Mother Nature still had some sympathy and mercy, and the temperatures fell to tolerable levels the minute people turned their calendars. That meant that all the people who couldn't enjoy nature were out in full force today. That, of course, included the children. Today in particular, with the sun shining and the schools were closed, the playground area of Middleton Park was brimming with the little rascals.

_I couldn't help but smile a little as I noticed a small group of kids running around the jungle gym. I grimaced then, realizing that looking at innocent children made me feel jealousy that I didn't know I was capable of. The worst part had to be the fact that they didn't appreciate what they have, what I had. Seeing them laughing and carefree made me feel, I guess bitter, for lack of a better word. I adjusted myself in my chair and turned away from the kids._

_You know, they say that you don't really know what you have until it's gone. As much of a cliché as it is, I can confirm that it is incredibly true. Ever since the accident, life hasn't been the same. I mean sure, my mom is incredibly smart, gifted in robotics and designed me a killer wheelchair just to make life a little easier, but, as much as it helps, it still doesn't make up for it. It's been a couple years now, but I still haven't managed to adjust, not that I'm about to tell anyone that. Everyone always tells me how brave I am and how strong I must be for being able to live like this and it makes me sick to think that they they're only saying it out of pity. Only a few people truly think of me as genuinely strong. One of them is my mom, of course. The other two, well…_

Felix blinked and shook his head as a hand snapped in front of his face. A rather perplexed looking Ron stood in front of him, looking like his friend had sprouted another head.

"Ron, what are you doing?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow. Ron chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Just checkin' to see if you were still in there, buddy. You kinda spaced out there." Ron replied.

"What, I didn't space out." Felix frowned.

"You kinda did." Kim said, stopping next to Ron and placing a hand on her hip. Felix rolled his eyes as his mouth formed into a smirk.

_Kim and Ron. These two have been my closest friends since I moved here. Okay, I'll admit, the Kim got stuck on the whole wheelchair thing for a while, but she saw past it after a while. Must be nice, I'd love to know her secret. Seriously, it took her maybe a week to accept it and move on, but I've but stuck in this thing for years and I'm still bitter and insecure about the whole thing._

_I couldn't help but smile when I thought about Ron. From the start Ron and I just connected. He saw straight past the chair and to me, the guy sitting in it. Since the accident, everyone sees the chair and that's what starts up a conversation. My meeting with Ron was different. Dare I say it, but I think he's my best friend. Yeah, like that's it. I'd be lying if I said I simply liked Ron as just a friend, but there's no way I'd jeopardize my most meaningful friendship like that._

"Felix, buddy, you're kinda freakin' me out, here." Ron said, face still twisted into a puzzled expression. Felix grinned at him.

"I'm good." He said. Ron smiled back, patting his friend on the shoulder softly before turning to ask Kim a question.

_Oh yeah, I definitely like Ron. _

"You guys wanna hit up Bueno Nacho?" Ron asked, looking between his two friends. Kim, fairly indifferent to the whole idea, simply shrugged. Ron let out a small groan before turning to face Felix, hoping someone would agree with him. Felix nodded, and Ron pumped his fist into the air with a 'Booyah!' before turning and walking towards the park's exit. Kim sighed and followed him, with Felix bringing up the rear.

_Truth be told, I wasn't quite feeling like hanging around, but I couldn't bring myself to just go home and mope. Being around Ron and Kim made me feel like a normal teenager, it made me feel happy. Plus, when I'm with the two of them I'm occupied, it gives me something to focus on other than my own thoughts, which haven't been too positive lately. But, being around the two of them keeps my spirits up, which makes it that much easier to act like nothing is bothering me. _

_We had actually gotten to Bueno Nacho sooner than I had expected, and Kim and I grabbed our usual table while Ron went up to the counter to order._

"So, Felix, is anything bothering you?" Kim asked, leaning back in the booth. Felix turned and looked at her, pretending he didn't understand her question.

"What do you mean, Kim?"

"I dunno," Kim said, crossing her arms, "You seem kind of…off, today."

"Well, I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine." Felix said, faking a smile to make it more convincing. Kim raised an eyebrow but shrugged, dropping the conversation.

_I mentally sighed. Kim can be pretty observant, but hopefully I managed to shake her suspicion. I look away from her, but I can still kind of feel her staring. Fortunately as soon as I look away I see Ron walking toward us, food in hand. I rolled back to let him into the booth and then rolled back up to the table and waited as Ron distributed the food, accepting mine with a smile._

"So, any plans for the weekend?" Kim asked, wiping the corner of her mouth with a napkin.

"Kim, it's summer, I do the same thing on the weekend that I do on a weekday." Ron replied in between bites.

"And that would be?"

"Y'know, the usual, just hang out." Ron said, putting his hands behind his head and exhaling contently.

"But don't you want to use the summer to, you know, do something productive?" Kim asked, crossing her arms.

"Nah, KP, summer ain't the time for work. Summer is the time to kick back, relax; you know what I'm talking about, Felix, right?" Ron said, turning to face the brunet.

"Yeah, man, I feel you. But, Kim is right, you shouldn't just sit around and waste the summer away. School will be here before you know it, and let's be honest; if you wait until then to do something you're not gonna have any time." Felix replied, trying not to pick a side. Kim smirked and Ron frowned.

"That's the kind of response I expected from Kim, but not from you man." Ron groaned, crossing his arms.

"Sorry, man." Felix shrugged, mouth curling into a slight smile. Ron pouted for a second before uncrossing his arms and leaning over to ruffle Felix's hair.

"Yeah, well, since you agree with her, then KP must have a point." Ron grinned.

"I beg your pardon." Kim shouted.

"Relax, Kim, I'm just messing with you." Ron said; face falling into one of sorrow. Kim giggled a little.

"I know, I'm just fooling around." Kim laughed.

"Well, hey, why don't we all go to the beach tomorrow, then?" Ron suggested before stuffing another Naco into his mouth.

_Okay, confession time, beaches aren't exactly my favorite place to go. On top of the whole paralyzed and can't swim thing, there's all the sand, which is a nightmare once it gets into a highly advanced robotic chair and the whole watching people have fun doing things I can't do part make the beach a really unpleasant place. But Kim was quick to agree, and that's when Ron turned to look at me with those brown eyes and his excited grin, and naturally, I said…_

"Yeah, sure."

_Damn it._

Ron took a gulp of his drink and slammed the cup down on the table, "Then it's decided, tomorrow, we go to the beach."

"Well wait, how are we gonna get there?" Felix asked.

_Hmm, good save._

"Oh, my mom's gonna be free all day tomorrow, she'll drive us." Kim said with a smile.

_Again, damn it._

"Oh, yeah, that's cool." Felix replied, trying not to seethe angrily.

_We had finished eating, which was good because I kind of just wanted to go home and do nothing. I guess Kim and Ron felt the same way, because we did just that. We stopped by Kim's house first, where she confirmed that her mother could drive us to the beach. Let me tell you, I was thrilled about that. We hung around a few minutes before taking off. As Kim waved to us as we left her house, I looked over my shoulder to see her giving me that same look from earlier. I shook my head and turned back to focus on what was in front of me._

"So, Felix, you really want to go to the beach tomorrow?" Ron asked, catching the other male off guard.

"Yeah, man, why?"

"I dunno, it just seemed like something you wouldn't be too interested in." Ron looked away, scratching the back of his head again.

"Nah, you guys want to go so I don't mind tagging along." Felix shrugged his shoulders. Ron turned to look at him.

"You're sure?"

_Haha, nope._

"Definitely." Felix lied through his teeth. Ron, however, was convinced, and his face lit up.

"Man, KP and I haven't gone to the beach in forever," He said, pausing, "Well, we have, but missions don't really count. We haven't gone to the beach to actually go to the beach in like years."

"Well, you get to do it tomorrow."

"Hey, buddy, don't think I'm gonna just let you sit and sulk tomorrow, alright? Kim will probably want to like, look at boys, or whatever. I mean, I'm not gonna do that, so when she runs off to do whatever we can hang out. Hey, I bet that chair of yours can build some wicked sand castles." Ron beamed, resting a hand on Felix's shoulder.

"Y-yeah, I mean, I haven't tried, but tomorrow will be the day I find out, I guess." Felix answered, trying not to blush at the sudden contact.

_Maybe the beach won't be too bad. I mean, I can always pretend I had fun; Ron seems to believe what I say._

…

_Okay, so maybe I do feel bad lying to him, but I do want him to have fun tomorrow, and as long as he thinks I'm okay then he shouldn't worry._

"Alright, Felix, this is your stop. Ron said, gesturing the Felix's house. Felix chuckled, shaking his head at Ron's sense of humor. He waved to Ron from the doorway, and waited until the blond had turned and started walking away to go inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Like I said last chapter, I'm gonna tell you who it is

This chapter is Ron.

* * *

_I awoke to a little, pink ball curled up on my chest, rising and falling with my breath. I chuckled at the sight, lifting my arm gently to scratch Rufus on the head. He uncurled with a yawn and sat up on my chest._

"Hey buddy, ready for the beach today?" Ron asked with a smile. Rufus nodded excitedly, leaping off the boy's chest so that he could get out of bed.

"Okay, but don't let me forget that you need a lot of sunscreen." Ron said, throwing off the blanket. He leaped out of bed, shedding his pajamas and throwing on his bathing suit. He grabbed Rufus off the bed and the rodent slipped into his pocket.

_It was still a bit early, but I knew KP wouldn't mind if I came over early. Actually, I think she'd be a bit surprised that I knew how to be early. Of course, once I got into the kitchen, I heard a small protest from my pocket. I knew that meant that Rufus was hungry, but…_

"Ron, you're just in time for breakfast." Kim greeted, crossing her arms suspiciously. Ron gave a sheepish grin before being allowed into the house.

"So, KP, you ready for the big day?" Ron asked, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Actually, I am. I mean, we haven't been to the beach in a few years." Kim replied, sitting down with two plates of food. She slid one to Ron, who accepted it gratefully.

"What about that one time last year?" Ron pointed out as he picked up a fork.

"No, that was the time we stopped Shego from destroying a fishing village." Kim reminded him with a shake of her head.

"Well, wait; there was that time when we went to Mexico." Ron said through a mouthful of egg.

"Ron, that was to stop DNAmy from mutating rainforest creatures." Kim crossed her arms.

"Okay, so maybe it has been a while."

"Hey kids," Kim's mom said as she entered the kitchen, "You guys excited about your fun beach day?"

"Yes, mom." Kim replied.

"Kimmie, you know there are going to be boys at the beach." Her dad said, lowering the newspaper to look at her from across the table.

"Yes, dad, I know."

"You know how I feel about the boys." Kim's dad narrowed his eyes.

"Honey, relax, she'll be with Ron and Felix." Kim's mom said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Keep an eye on her, Ronald." He said before returning his eyes to his paper.

"Speaking of Felix, where is he?" Kim said, putting a finger to her chin and tapping it a couple times.

"Actually, Kim, before he gets here, can I talk to you real quick." Ron said, standing up from the table. Kim looked at him; an eyebrow raised, but nodded and followed him into the living room. Ron checked to make sure that no one else was within hearing distance before taking a deep breath.

"What's up, Ron?"

"Well, I, uh, I need your help with something." Ron said quietly.

"Why are you whispering?" Kim looked at him, confused.

"Well, I want to…ask someone out, but I'm not sure how."

"You do? I mean, you do…I see. Well, first of all, who is it?"

"Well, it's a really good friend of mine. Like, really good. I want to ask them out, but I'm not sure if they even like me back and I'm afraid of ruining our friendship because of it." Ron said, voice kind of whimpering.

"Well, Ron, I'm shocked, flattered, but shocked, but you know we're just good friends." Kim replied.

"What? N-no, no, not you, KP. I mean you're nice and all, but we're just friends like you said." Ron said, nervously waving his hands in front of him.

"Well, if not me, then who?" Kim questioned. Ron opened his mouth, ready to answer, when the two were interrupted.

"Hey guys. Why do I get the feeling I'm…interrupting something?" Felix greeted before coming to a halt awkwardly in the house's entrance.

_I was both a bit relieved and a bit unhappy at the same time. I guess telling KP the truth will have to wait. Secretly I was hoping that Felix's arrival would help things click into place and she would get what I was trying to say, but, at the same time, I knew I could never be THAT lucky._

"No, no, I was just asking Kim if she had any extra strong sunscreen for Rufus, right, Kim?" Ron said, looking over at Kim. The redhead instantly got the hint.

"Oh, yeah, let me go ask my mom where she put it." Kim nodded, turning and leaving the room. Ron flopped down onto the couch and Felix wheeled himself over.

"So, what were you guys really talking about?" Felix asked, his eyebrow rising slightly.

"Nothing, I told you."

"Mhmm, you expect me to believe a lame excuse like "sunscreen for Rufus"?" Felix crossed his arms.

"Hey, he's naked, he needs all the SPF he can get." Ron exclaimed, pulling Rufus out of his pocket and holding him up for emphasis.

"Riiiight, okay, fine, don't tell me." Felix said, pouting a little.

_I hate it when he does that._

Ron sighed, trying his hardest to keep his mouth shut. Just when he felt himself give in, Kim returned. Ron mentally thanked whatever being was watching over him for giving him a best friend with perfect timing.

"Ron, mom said she thought ahead and already packed some of the strong stuff for Rufus." Kim said, leaning against the arm of the couch. Ron nodded and Rufus slipped back into Ron's pocket.

"You kids ready to go?" Kim's mom asked as she walked into the room.

_Truth be told, I forgot the beach was as far away as it was. We really hadn't been there in forever. Actually, I can't even come up with a number to describe the years it's been since we last went there to actually go to a beach. I guess the whole saving the world thing really warps your sense of time. I looked over at Felix, who seemed preoccupied with staring out the window. I kind of wonder what he's thinking about sometimes. Actually, there are a lot of things I want to know about them, but some of them might be too personal and I don't want to upset him by asking. Suddenly he turns to look at me. Instead of giving me a dirty look for staring at him, he smiles and then turns back to the window._

_After a while, I assume it was a while, because I lost track of time, we arrived at the beach. It was less crowded than I expected a beach to be in the middle of the summer. I looked over to my right in time to see Felix effortlessly lift his entire body out of the back seat and into his wheelchair with just his arms. I never realized the kind of upper body strength the guy had._

"Ron, help me carry this stuff, will ya?" Kim called from the back of the car.

"Huh, oh, sure thing KP." Ron replied a bit absentmindedly. He grabbed a bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"Now, Kim, be sure to call me half an hour early so I can be here to pick you up." Kim's mom said from the driver's seat. Kim leaned back toward the front of the car.

"Don't you have work today?" Kim questioned.

"No, honey, remember, your father and I took the week off to spend time with your brothers."

"Why?"

"Because the guidance counselor at their school told us some quality family time over the summer might help curb their destructive habits." Kim's mom said, rubbing her temples.

"Right, I forgot the Tweebs blew up their science class room during the school year." Kim chuckled halfheartedly.

"Wait, that was your brothers?" Felix asked, bewildered. Kim nodded slowly. Felix tried his hardest, and failed, to stifle a laugh.

"Yeah, try living with them for more than a week and see how eager you are to laugh at them." Kim frowned.

_Kim's mom drove off and we made our way down to the beach. You know, I don't know how to pick a good spot on a beach. It's all sand, is one patch of sand more comfortable than another patch of sand? I don't have a clue, so I left the spot picking to Kim. Of course, Kim was content to just spread a towel in the middle of the sun and call it a day. I, on the other hand, could already feel my skin start to burn. I turned to look for one of those umbrellas that most beaches have, and that's when I noticed Felix was missing._

"Kim."

"What is it, Ron."

"You remember what I was trying to tell you earlier."

"Something about asking out a friend who wasn't me."

"Y-yeah."

"It's Felix, isn't it." Kim said bluntly. Ron, although relieved, was still a bit shocked.

"Wh-how did you"

"Ron, it was obvious the minute you stopped talking when he showed up."

"Really?" Ron frowned.

"Do you want my honest answer, or do you want me to be nice."

"Umm."

"Ron, I've been able to see it for a while." Kim crossed her arms.

"R-really?"

"Yeah."

"Is it that obvious?" Ron plopped down in the sand next to Kim.

"Well it is for me. We've been friends for a long time and I know how you get when you're around someone you like." Kim turned to look at Ron, who let out a big sigh.

"Do you think he figured it out?"

"Well, Felix is a smart guy."

"Oh great."

"But, look on the bright side." Kim smiled.

"What bright side."

"Well, if he HAS figured it out, he hasn't said anything to turn you down yet."

"I guess, but what if he's just avoiding the whole discussion?"

"Well, Ron, you COULD try talking to him about it."

Ron shook his head aggressively, "No way, KP, I can't risk ruining our perfectly good friendship over something this petty."

"Ron, your feelings aren't petty." Kim chastised.

"They are if they could jeopardize my friendship with Felix."

"So what are you gonna do, Ron, let him sit by himself all day?"

"Well, I mean I don't want to, but I don't even know where he went."

"Ron, he's sitting right over there under one of those beach umbrella things you love." Kim said, pointing off to their side. Ron followed her arm and saw Felix exactly where she said he was.

"Oh."

"Now at least go hang out with him."

"What about you?" Ron looked at Kim.

"I will be just fine. Besides, I can already hear your skin getting crispy."

_Kim was right, I should at least go hang out with him. I did tell I would. I got up, brushing the sand off my legs, and started walking over to where Felix was sitting. As I got closer, I could see that he looked, well, alone. I don't mean he was physically alone, I meant that he looked like he was lonely. Of course, that made me feel bad. He looked over, saw me coming toward him and turned his head quickly._

"Hey, buddy, what are you doing over here all by yourself?" Ron asked the brunet as he ducked underneath the umbrella.

"Just, y'know, sitting here." He replied, gesturing to his chair. Ron frowned and sat down on the ground next to him.

"Well, I did say we'd hang out, right?" Ron said, smiling up at Felix.

"Alright, then help me out of this thing." Felix said, again gesturing to his chair.

_Alright, when he said this I wasn't sure if I should be skeptical or freak the fuck out, so I just nodded. He pretty much just had me hold my arms out and then he climbed out of his chair into them and I lowered him to the ground. It was actually pretty painless. Once he was on the ground, he started digging at the sand. I looked to my right and realized we were actually fairly close to the water._

"Perfect sand for building." Ron said quietly.

"That's right, man, now, you gonna help or are we gonna have a sand castle building contest." Felix grinned.

"Oh, you are so on." Ron replied. He backed up a bit and then began furiously moving the earth as well. Rufus crawled out of Ron's pocket just in time to have to dart back in to avoid a dirt missile to the face. He grumbled angrily and decided he'd be safer if he just stayed in there.

_We spent the whole day building sand castles. Okay, so half of that time was throwing sand at each other, but we both got something built. When I dragged Kim out of the sun to judge, she groaned angrily and said it was a tie. I would've protested, but then I decided I'd rather get something to eat. Felix agreed, and after helping him back into his chair, which was just as easy as getting him out, we headed down the pier to see what kind of food vendors were there. _

"You know my mom isn't going to let you two in her car if you're covered head to toe in sand." Kim told them as she began to pack up. The sun was starting to set and the beach was empty. Kim had already called her mom, who was on the way. Ron and Felix looked at each other, over at Kim, and then back at each other. Without warning, Ron lifted Felix out of his chair.

"Ron, man, what are you doing?"

"Well, you heard KP; we gotta get rid of the sand."

"Okay?"

"Well, you don't want to ruin your fancy chair."

"O…kay?"

Ron carried Felix over to one of the showers at the edge of the beach and stood under it.

"Can you, uh, hit the on button?" Ron asked with a smile. Felix rolled his eyes and punched the button, sending water pouring over the two of them.

_I couldn't tell if Felix was uncomfortable because I was holding him under a shower, but I felt like he wasn't exactly enjoying it. I felt bad again, and as soon as the sand was washed off, I brought him back to his chair, which was remarkably sand free._

"I wiped it off." Kim said nonchalantly. Ron lowered Felix back into his chair and the stuffed his hands into his pockets.

_Kim's mom showed up shortly after. We loaded everything and I stopped to watch Felix lift himself into the car, still awestruck at how simple he made it look. _

"Did you all have fun?" Kim's mom asked as she pulled away from the beach.

"Ron and Felix tried to get me to judge their sand castles." Kim said from the front seat, crossing her arms and leaning against the door.

"Aw, that sounds nice. Who'd you pick?"

"They were both magnificent." Kim replied, voice dripping with sarcasm. Her mom chuckled and Kim rolled her eyes.

_I was woken up by the sound of a car door closing. Cracking my eyes open, I could see that we were in Kim's driveway. I went to move, and that was when I felt a weight on my right shoulder. Felix was snoring lightly, using my arm as a pillow. I smiled, noticing how cute he looked when he was asleep. Kim glanced at me through the windshield as she walked toward her house and I nodded. I gave Felix a little shake. He moaned softly before sitting up and stretching, letting out a yawn._

"Morning, sunshine." Ron teased. Felix smiled and looked around, still half asleep. He rubbed his eyes.

"Hey, Ron man, wanna get the chair for me." Felix asked. Ron nodded and did just that.

_This time I got a close up look up as he lifted himself up with just his arms. I can't even do that, and I help KP save the world on a weekly basis. I couldn't get my eyes off his arms. _

"Ron, what are you staring at?" Felix asked, looking up from his chair.

"I was, uh, I really like your shirt." Ron sputtered.

"This thing? My mom got it on sale at the mall." Felix replied, pinching some of the loose fabric.

"Really? I would've never realized that if you hadn't told me." Ron laughed.

_Smooth…_

"You know, Ron," Felix said as they approached his doorstep, "If people keep seeing us like this, they might think we're dating."

"Huh?" Ron muttered, hoping Felix couldn't see how red his face had grown just now.

"I'm just messing around, man." Felix laughed. Ron let out a forced chuckle.

"So, uh, I'll call you tomorrow, we can play some video games or something." Ron said as Felix opened the front door.

"Yeah, sounds good, man." Felix answered with a wave. Ron waved back and waited for the door to close before turning to walk home.


	3. Chapter 3

The pattern is obvious, but I'll still keep letting you know.

Felix chapter.

* * *

_I wasn't expecting my mom to be up this late, but she was. She was sitting at the table in the kitchen scribbling something on a piece of paper. She saw me come in and put down her pen, slipping the paper into a binder next to her. She smiled at me as I entered the kitchen. _

"Hi sweetie, how was your day?" She asked her son as he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"It was good, Kim sat in the sun all day and Ron and I got into a sand castle building contest. Kim wouldn't pick a winner but it was definitely me." Felix grinned.

"Well, I'm glad you had fun."

"So, what were you working on just now?" Felix asked, rolling over to the table.

"Oh, just a small project for work, nothing big." She replied, waving her hand. Felix looked at the binder and shrugged his shoulders. His mom picked her things up off the table and started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Try not to stay up too late, dear."

"I won't, night mom."

_Well, I'd like to keep to that and actually get some sleep; I know it's probably not going to happen. Even getting into bed doesn't help calm my mind, I'm just gonna be up all night._

_Okay, so maybe I worried for nothing, maybe the beach isn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. There weren't a lot of people there, so I didn't have to watch dozens of people running and swimming and having unhindered fun. Actually, I just focused on Ron all day. He didn't even hesitate when I asked him for help with that damn chair several times. _

_And then, there was the whole shower thing. Really, I wasn't expecting it. Actually, I kind of…liked it. Not the whole being physically unable to use a beachside shower part, that part was humiliating. What I liked was the fact that Ron just did it. I wonder if he knew I was uncomfortable because I couldn't do it myself, not because he was holding me._

_Although, come to think of it, he did do a lot of staring today. I definitely caught him staring at my arms when we were getting ready to leave Kim's house. And speaking of houses, I think my comment outside before he went home made him blush. I hear a small chuckle escape my lips._

_Maybe, maybe I SHOULD tell him how I feel. Honestly, I think he likes me too. But if he does…why hasn't he said anything yet._

Felix let out a heavy sigh and rolled over onto his side, allowing him to stare out the window.

_Who am I kidding, there's nothing that would draw him to me. I mean, who wants to date someone who can't even go to the beach without asking for help. Of course, he was willing to do it without question…_

_Yeah, but how long would he be willing to put up with that before he decided he was tired of helping me do simple things. Besides, he deserves someone who can do things with him that I can't do._

Felix turned onto his other side rather violently and stared into the darkness of his room. His eyes fell upon his wheelchair and he opened his mouth, a sound similar to a hiss escaping his lips.

_It's funny how the sight of something so vital to my existence sends a nauseating sensation through my body. At least when I close my eyes I don't have to see the miserable thing. _

_My mind drifts back to earlier. When I was woken up by Ron, I had my head on his shoulder. If he were against it, he would've pushed me off. But what if he was just being a good friend?_

Felix finally moved onto his back, staring at the blank ceiling.

_Even if I knew whether or not he liked me, I could never manage to find the words to tell him anyway. I can't even wait to see if he says something first because I don't even know if he wants to say anything at all._

"Damn it." Felix muttered under his breath.

_I don't know when or even how I finally managed to fall asleep, but I did. I know this because I can remember being woken up by a pink intruder._

"Rufus?" Felix asked groggily.

"Hii." The rodent replied, waving his paw a little. He then pointed toward the door.

"Your mom said you were still asleep, so I said I'm come back, but she told me to stay for breakfast." Ron explained from the doorway. Felix smiled and sat up in his bed.

"I can come back later, if you want." Ron offered.

"Nah, you're already here, and besides, I'm awake now," Felix replied, "Just give me a few minutes to get dressed and I'll be right out."

"I'll go wait in the kitchen." Ron said as he scooped up Rufus. He turned, looking back at Felix quickly, and walked off to the kitchen.

_You know, I could get used to having Ron as a wakeup call._

"Felix, I hope you don't mind that I had Ron wake you up." Felix's mom said as he entered the kitchen.

"Nah, I don't mind at all, mom. Although, I AM surprised that Ron even know how to be up this early during the summer." Felix said with a small grin.

"Oh, haha." Ron crossed his arms with a frown. Felix stared at him for all of two seconds before the duo broke into a laughing fit.

_The fact that Ron was willing to skip on free food and come back after I woke up was….actually kind of surprising, but also very considerate of him. I think I should be surprised, but I'm kind of flattered. Of course, I don't think he really minded that my mom told him to stay, so he got food out of the deal anyway. Oh well, like I said, I don't mind Ron being the first person I see at all._

"So Ron," Felix asked as Ron plopped down on the couch, "What made you come over so early?"

Ron shrugged, "I dunno, I just wanted to get out of the house and hang out with a friend, y'know?"

_Oh, you have no idea._

"Yeah," Felix nodded, "I know what you mean."

"But now that I'm here, let's kick some zombie butt." Ron cheered enthusiastically.

"We'll get to that." Felix chuckled, but before he could say anything Ron had already darted over to the TV and began to fumble and movie wires around.

"O-or we could just get straight to the video games." Felix said, caught off guard by Ron's eagerness.

_So we proceeded to play video games…all day. Fortunately, Mom thought it would be nice to bring in snacks, because Ron and I didn't leave the room all day. I'm serious; we spent at like 8 hours mindlessly killing zombies. I didn't even know the game had that many zombies. Yeah, part of me got a bit bored, but, every time I looked over at Ron having fun, I got over it and managed to enjoy myself as well._

"Y'know, Ron, you're actually getting a lot better at this game. I mean, I used to wipe the floor with you, now, I only mildly humiliate you." Felix grinned.

"Wow, thanks, yeah you sure do know how to motivate a person." Ron pouted. Felix pulled him into a headlock and ruffled his hair.

"You know I'm just messing with you." Felix gave a more friendly smile, one which Ron returned.

"Yeah, I know."

"You know, we haven't actually had any real food since breakfast." Felix thought out loud. Ron looked over at him as a huge grin spread across his face.

"Bueno Nacho?" Ron said happily. Felix sighed and nodded his head. Ron practically leapt off the couch and darted out of the room.

_I tailed Ron as he practically tore down the city to get to the food place. Normally I'd say restaurant, but I've realized that calling Bueno Nacho a restaurant is kind of pushing it. I watched him run up to the counter, Rufus waiting expectantly on his shoulder, and order food. He walked over a few minutes later with a full tray. _

"Hmm, you know," Ron said between mouthfuls, "It's weird being here without KP."

"Weird?"

"Yeah. Not, like, bad or anything. I guess different is a better word."

"Is different bad?"

"Nah," Ron said, shaking his head, "Different can be cool."

"So, I never got a chance to ask you if you had fun at the beach yesterday." Ron said after a while of silence.

_No, not really._

"Yeah, I had fun." Felix gave a convincing, yet completely fake smile.

"Good, cause, y'know, the day before we went I got the feeling you didn't want to go." Ron said, looking down at the table.

"Nah, not at all. I'm glad I went with you guys."

_After that, it got quiet again. I feel bad lying to Ron, but I think hurting his feelings would feel a lot worse. I noticed that Ron avoided eye contact as he finished eating. I couldn't help but sigh, and that got his attention. Of course, the minute we locked gazes he looked away. When he finally finished, he threw everything away and then we left. Unfortunately, the uncomfortable silence followed us the whole walk back to my house, and by the time we finally got there, it was downright stifling. _

"So, uh, I guess that was nice." Felix said, more to break the silence than start an actual conversation. Ron didn't speak, he simply nodded in reply. Felix made his way over to the door and reached for it.

"Felix, wait." Ron called out, causing the brunet to freeze.

"I'll, uh, talk to you tomorrow." Ron said awkwardly before turning and walking away hastily.

"Yeah," Felix said under his breath, "Talk to you tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

Yes, there's a pattern, it's a Ron chapter.

* * *

_I impatiently tapped on my bed as I listened to the incessant ringing in my ear. I groaned as the sound continued, until finally a female voice spoke._

"Hello?"

"I blew it, Kim."

"Ron? It's like midnight, what are you even talking about?" Kim's voice poured from the phone. She sounded like she had just been woken up.

"I tried to talk to him like you said and I just blew it." Ron continued. A small sigh came from the other end.

"Ron, can this wait until the morning?"

"I mean, I tried to tell him, actually I considered it a couple times. I even had the perfect chance, too."

"I guess it can't." Kim answered herself.

"Sorry I woke you up, KP, I just-I needed someone to talk to." Ron apologized.

"It's fine, Ron. Maybe you should just try telling me what happened."

"I don't know. I mean, I went over really early and we played video games all day and that was fine and then we went to Bueno Nacho and the whole thing was really quiet and awkward and I blew like half a dozen different chances to tell him and I don't know what to do," Ron managed to spout out in one breath. He inhaled sharply and then continued, "What if he thinks I'm mad at him, what if he's mad at me, what if"

"Ron. First of all, calm down." Kim commanded. Ron did as instructed and breathed a few deep breaths.

"Okay, now what?"

"Now, you go to sleep."

"Kim." Ron whined.

"Ron, I'm serious. You'll feel better if you get some rest. Get some sleep, come over in the morning and we can talk about it then." Kim said, her tone more sincere this time. Ron sighed, defeated.

"Yeah, you're right." Ron agreed.

"Good, now, I will talk to you in the morning. Good night, Ron."

"Night, KP."

_I let the phone fall onto the pillow and exhaled angrily. I knew Kim had a point about trying to get some sleep, but there was no way I'd actually be ABLE to do that at this point. Maybe I'm just overreacting, which I DO have a habit of doing. _

_But just imagine how uncomfortable it must have been for Felix. Can't believe I ruined the perfect chance to tell him…_

_Or maybe, maybe it was a sign that I shouldn't tell him. Maybe it would be even more awkward between the two of us if he knew how I felt. Or worse, I could tell him and that would be so horrible that he'd just stop being my friend altogether. Is it really worth it?_

_But what if he DOES like me and he's just as afraid to tell me as I am to tell him…but I can't count on that, can I. This is so ridiculous. C'mon, Ron, you help save the world on a weekly basis, you can tell someone that you like them._

_Yeah, but saving the world doesn't jeopardize your friendship with one of the people you care most about. Well, technically it does, but neither of us has died yet, so it doesn't really count._

Ron let out a small sigh, shaking his head.

_I knocked on Kim's door lightly. I don't know how much sleep I managed to get after talking to her, but I can guarantee it was not nearly enough._

"Good morning Ron, did-Ron, you look like a zombie." Kim said as she opened the door to greet her friend.

"Yeah, thanks KP." Ron replied with a yawn.

"Ron, did you get ANY sleep last night?"

Ron yawned again and nodded his head slightly, "Yeah, y'know, I think I got at least an hour or two…maybe." The blond yawned again and Kim shook her head. She stepped out of the doorway and let her friend enter. Of course, Ron had showed up just in time for breakfast, but Kim's family was used to it by now. In fact, it almost seemed weird when Ron was absent from their table in the morning.

"You and Ron have a big day ahead of you, dear?" Kim's mom asked as she grabbed something out of the cabinet.

"Not really, Mom, just a normal day, maybe go to the mall or catch a movie." Kim replied, snatching a spoon from the drawer.

"Well that sounds fun. Ron, you seem…tired." Kim's mom said with a frown.

"Ron was up late last night trying to…fix his computer. Isn't that right, Ron?" Kim elbowed Ron under the table.

"Huh? O-oh yeah, the thing's been bugging out for the past week so I thought I'd try, like, scanning for viruses and all that." Ron nodded, looking between Kim and her mom.

"Well, try not to mess with it too much; you don't want to break anything." Kim's mom said as she exited the kitchen.

_I have a vague memory of eating something at Kim's house…it was either cereal or clam chowder, but, since it was breakfast time and I don't like clam chowder anyway, I'm willing to bet that it was cereal. Truth be told, I spent most of the morning in a sleep deprived fog. It wasn't until KP dragged me up to her room and sat me down on her bed that I remembered my whole reason for coming to her house in the first place._

"Kim, what am I gonna do about Felix?" Ron, who was now completely awake, asked in a miserable voice.

"Well, I was hoping that after you got some sleep you'd be a little less frantic about the whole situation, but," Kim paused to look at her friend, who was currently rocking back and forth on her bed, "I don't think that's the case. Are you sure you're not just overreacting?"

"Well that's the worst part, KP, I don't KNOW if I am or not."

"What?" Kim was officially confused now.

"Well, I don't know if I'm just blowing this thing out of proportion" Ron began.

"Which you DO do a lot." Kim butted in.

"Or if I actually made him upset or something."

"Ron, remember my whole 'talk to him' idea? Well, I still stand behind it." Kim said, sitting down on her bed and crossing her arms.

"Yeah, 'cause it went so well the LAST time I tried it." Ron pouted, crossing his own arms.

"Ron, look, I can't do this for you, and I can only tell you to do what I think is right. It's up to you, you either actually TALK to him, or you spend your time moping about it."

_As I stood at Felix's door, hand hovering above it like it would burn my skin as soon as I touched it, I thought about what Kim said. I have to tell him, I have to at least talk to him. But what if he doesn't want to even talk to me? No, Ron, no, you're not going to turn and run again today. You're gonna…panic._

Ron was about to turn and leave when the door opened.

"You know we have a doorbell, right?" Felix asked from the doorway, a small smirk on his face.

"Yeah, I-I know." Ron nodded sheepishly. He stared at Felix awkwardly for a few seconds.

"You, uh, wanna come in?" The brunet finally asked. Ron nodded again and entered. He followed Felix into the living room and sat on the couch, more out of force of habit than anything.

"So what's up?" Felix asked, looking over at his friend. Ron's mind when blank for a minute.

_Wow, his eyes are really blue. I never noticed how blue they were. I could like, compliment him or something. No, Ron, focus._

"Ron, man, you okay?"

"Felix, can I talk to you about something serious?" Ron had managed to ask.

"Yeah, sure." Felix said, turning to face his friend. Ron looked Felix in the eye in swallowed.

"Felix, we've been friends for a while now, and you know that I think you're really cool and all, but"

"But?" Felix asked, a little alarmed now.

_I almost stopped right there. I almost got up and walked away, but I was this far already._

"But, I think…I-well, I mean it's entirely possible that I-I think that I…" The words kind of fell out of Ron's mouth.

"Ron, buddy, is this about yesterday, because I'm over that whole awkward silence thing."

"N-no, it's not about that." Ron shook his head.

"Then what IS it about?"

"It's about the fact that I think-or rather, I KNOW that I…I really like you, Felix."

"I knew it." Felix whispered under his breath.

"Ya what?"

"Well, I had this…we'll call it a suspicion that you liked me for a while now."

"A while?" Ron whimpered.

"Okay, it's closer to like a day or two." Felix admitted, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"Was it the staring thing?" Ron asked flat out.

"Well, that certainly WAS a big clue." Felix chuckled.

"Well, I couldn't help it, man you have a lot of upper body strength," Ron said before pausing, "W-wait, so you're not mad or disgusted of uncomfortable that I like you or anything?"

"Why would I be?"

"I dunno, I just kinda…"

"Ron, you want the truth?"

"The truth?" Ron asked, leaning in closer to Felix.

"The truth is that I've liked you for a while now. I've just been, uh….t-too NERVOUS to tell you." Felix explained.

"Really?"

"Well, yeah." Felix grinned. Ron couldn't help but laugh.

"This whole thing is like a cheesy romance movie." Ron said, still laughing.

"Well, it's our romance movie now, buddy." Felix said with a smirk. Ron leapt over the couch and into Felix's lap.

"So, what should we do for our first date?" Ron grinned.

"Anything but Bueno Nacho." Felix teased. Ron fake pouted before ruffling Felix's hair.

"Alright, alright. We can go to a real restaurant."

"So, you finally admit Bueno Nacho isn't a real restaurant?" Felix flicked Ron's nose.

"Hey, I never said that and even if I did no one would believe you." Ron stuck his tongue out at Felix.

"Yeah, yeah, fine. I guess Bueno Nacho with you doesn't sound so bad after all." Felix smiled. Ron giggled and let his head rest on Felix's shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

You know the drill, or, you should

Felix chapter

* * *

_So I was actually really excited and very relieved when Ron told me he liked me. Of course, I did have that feeling the whole time, but, something about him admitting it made it all better. Naturally, the very next day, we did go to Bueno Nacho. It was a much different experience, there was no awkward silence, there was no uncomfortable staring and we even kissed…okay, we ALMOST kissed. We both ended up kissing Rufus, who thought it would be cute to get in the way at the very last minute._

Felix was caught off guard by a knock on the door. He rolled over to the door and was greeted by a beaming Ron. He and the chair were practically knocked over by Ron, who tackled him as soon as he saw him.

"Ron, man, calm down, it's not like you didn't see me yesterday." Felix laughed as the blond squeezed him.

"Yeah, I know, but I missed you." Ron said. Felix rolled his eyes and returned the hug.

"I know, I missed you too, you big dork." Felix said with a laugh. Ron loosened his grip on the brunet, allowing him to slip back into his wheelchair and feel his lungs again. Felix never realized Ron has such a killer grip.

"So, you up for a movie today?" Ron asked.

"Actually, I haven't gone to see a movie in a while. Anything good playing?"

"Weeelllll, okay, here me out, there's a new movie, Alien Ninja Robots in Space, and I know it sounds lame but I think we should at least give a shot because I think it could be really awesome." Ron looked at Felix with pleading eyes.

"Why the hell not. I mean, all of those things are cool on their own, so together, they should be four times as entertaining." Felix admitted.

_Truth be told, I've kind of wanted to see that movie since I heard about it a few months ago, so I'm actually REALLY glad that Ron suggested it._

_So, let me begin to tell you the disadvantages of dating someone in one of these atrocious things. One, you can't hold hands with them. I learned this hard way when I almost ran over Ron's foot the first time he tried to hold my hand. It's dangerous to walk that close to one of these things, and, as much as I want to hold his hand, I don't want to put him in his own wheelchair because of it._

_As a side note, if you go to see Alien Ninja Robots in Space, don't assume it'll be dead. The theatre was literally packed. _

_And that brings me to my second point. If you and your wheelchair bound love interest go to a filled movie theatre, expect to be separated. I, being in a wheelchair, had to sit in one of those spaces designated for handicapped people. Bullshit, by the way. But, of course, the actual seats next to those spots were all filled, and, naturally, no one was considerate enough to move for Ron to sit next to me. In fact, he couldn't even find a spot close enough for me to see him, much less sit next to him._

"So, that movie was, uh…interesting." Ron said, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"Sorry that we got separated in there." Felix sighed.

"Hey, it's cool. Sometimes you gotta being willing to make sacrifices for someone that you really like." Ron smiled warmly. Felix looked at the blond and found it impossible not to smile as well.

_Okay, so being in a wheelchair isn't so bad when you get someone caring and generous enough to accept that you can't do the things an able bodied person can do. I'm lucky Ron is so understanding, I kind of wonder what I did to get someone like him._

"Okay, but what was up with those explosion graphics." Ron groaned, crossing his arms as they walked.

"The explosions were your biggest complaint? Did you see how bad the CGI for the aliens was?" Felix retorted.

"What about the acting? The characters were so flat, I've seen pieces of paper with more dimensional than them." Ron added.

"Oh, definitely. And the writing was even worse." Felix concluded. The two paused for a minute before laughing.

"I'm really glad we went to go see that." Ron grinned.

"It was so bad that it was incredible." Felix added in agreement.

_So you may be wondering at this point what else could go wrong. Well, let me tell you. After the movie we went for ice cream. You're probably how that could go badly. Well, when a four year old asks his mom why I get a chair with wheels and he has to walk everywhere, it really hurts. Of course, I see Ron look right at me as he hears the kid's comment and I just have to pretend that I didn't hear a thing and that everything is just fine._

"Felix?" Ron asked.

"Hmm?"

"What that kid said back there, did it bother you?" Ron questioned, concern in his voice.

_More than you know._

"Not at all. He was just a kid, after all. They don't really know any better."

_But the parent should have._

"Okay, but I just want you to know that no matter what anyone says I think you're incredible."

_It took all the restraint I had to keep my face from lighting up like a Christmas tree. I don't understand why he picked me, of all people. He's so sweet and nice and he deserves someone who can do things with him that I could never dream of doing._

Ron and Felix had ended up at the high school. It was starting to get late, which meant that it was starting to get cooler out. Ron sat on the bleachers adjacent to the football with Felix next to him.

_I don't think Ron realized one of the reasons I disliked sports so strongly was because I could never play one. I know he didn't mean to make me feel upset, and that's why I couldn't get upset with him. I think I got more upset with myself for even thinking about being mad that he brought me here. I felt myself sigh, and then I heard a rustling next to me. _

Ron had reached over and placed a finger on Felix's chin, turning his head up and to the left to look at him.

"Felix, look, I can see that today hasn't been the best day ever, but I want you to know you really are perfect, maybe not in your own eyes, but in mine."

_Okay, that's it._

"Ron, you're way too nice." Felix said, cheeks turning red. Ron smiled happily and leaned over to kiss Felix on the forehead.

"I'm just telling it like it is, you know. The Ron man likes to keep it real." Ron smirked, leaning back on the bleachers. To emphasize just how smooth he was, he slipped and fell off the bleachers, landing face first on the ground. Felix let out a yelp of surprise before laughing.

"Wow, your concern is touching." Ron said as he stood up and brushed off he clothes.

"Sorry, man. Are you okay?" Felix asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I didn't really fall that far anyway. Besides, the Ron man is tough, he can take a little pain." Ron said, putting his hands to his hips and puffing out his chest.

_We reached my house in no time. I was ready to go inside, but Ron asked me to hang on for a couple seconds._

"Sure is a nice night, huh?" Ron said, leaning against Felix.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you can see this many stars over Middleton." Felix replied. Felix was about to say more when there was a tap on his shoulder.

"Hey Felix?" Ron said, leaning in close to Felix.

"Hmm?" Felix turned to face Ron. Ron cupped his face and pulled him close. Felix looked like a deer in headlights as Ron finally brought their lips together. Felix, of course, quickly accepted it, but the kiss was over almost as soon as it began.

"The stars have nothing on you." Ron grinned. He kissed Felix one more time on the cheek before walking away. He turned around and waved, and Felix waved back weakly.

_I had no intentions of crying that night, but the minute I got back home I went straight to my room and did just that. It wasn't so much violent sobbing; it was more along the lines of distressed weeping._

_I don't know why I felt the need to cry, I just felt terrible. I think the worst part was knowing that Ron really DOES like me, but he can't even enjoy a real relationship because I'm just a hindrance to him. I felt helpless. I couldn't just end it, I couldn't break his heart like that, plus, I really like him a lot too. But, I can't slowly drag him down until he's as miserable as I am._


End file.
